1 of The Other Choice Arc: XMen Chronicles
by JADEOBLUE
Summary: AOA what if Rogue reacted differently? You must read X-Men Chronicles #2 After Xavier: The Age of Apocalypse to know where this story is taking a different turn.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the charters just the story idea. So please don't sue me. I'm broke, absolutely positively without a penny to my name. If someone would like to archive this at a site, just ask. I'll more than likely will let you. Please review, but be gentle I have a sensitive ego. ( cry, weep, weep, cry, sniffle, sniffle, snort ) Ok, I really don't and I want you to be honest. Plus I love ideas and different views, they always help.  
  
You must, I stress this again must read X-men Chronicles #2 After Xavier: The Age of Apocalypse in order to even comprehend this Arc. Yes this will become an Arc because their lots of fun. This takes place near the end of the comic, and then I totally change the rest of it. A reminder Wolverine is the big, scary, ugly, blue goon after them. He is not Logan, Logan is Weapon-X. I didn't do that Marvel did, so if you are confused blame them. At the beginning of my story it's going to repeat some of the same lines in the comic just so you know where this story starts then changes. Now on to the show. #1 of The Other Choice Arc.  
  
" Regular speech " * personal thoughts * # telepathic speech #  
  
  
  
#1 of The Other Choice Arc: X-men Chronicles chapter one  
  
  
  
They were trapped in the corner with Wolverine hovering over them waiting to pounce. Rogue is the closest to help them out of this deadly predicament, but who to rescue?  
  
"I'm going to risk Holocaust's anger and kill you both!" Wolverine yells looming closer to his kill.  
  
While still supporting Magneto and trying to think of a way out this bad situation, Remy yells. "Move it Erik! We've got to get out of here! I want you alive so I can kick your butt later!"  
  
Rogue sees them trapped and has a dilemma.* Remy or Erick? He's hurt - I can't let anything happen to him.*  
  
"Backed yourselves into a corner, Rebels." Taunts Wolverine.  
  
She didn't even have time to think - only to act on bare instinct. Rogue floats to them, adrenaline pumping helping her make possible the impossible. Then with all her power, all her strength Rogue grabs both with a magnetic grip and flies them off to safety.  
  
" NOOOOOoooooo!!!! " Wolverine yells then proceeds to smash the wall. " She was suppose to chose one. Shit! . That bich is going to die." He follows were the trio flew off to.  
  
Rogue lands and puts them down near the rest of the fighting group. Then because she pushed her powers beyond their limitations, she falls limp like a rag doll. However, Remy is there to catch the fair damsel before she hits the hard ground.  
  
" Cherie, Chere are you ok? " He asks with concern in his voice and burning eyes. Remy cradles her close to his chest out of harms way.  
  
" Yes, Rem..I'm ok....Just tired.. really.. tired. " Rogue was having trouble keeping her eyes open.  
  
Gambit knows she needs to sleep but in the middle of a battlefield he decides it's not a good idea, plus he has a question that needs to be answered. " Rogue? "  
  
" Hmmm? " " Why did you save both of us? "  
  
" Erik was hurt."  
  
" and me? "  
  
" You because.." She looks away but whispers." I love you."  
  
All though the words were barely audible, to Remy it was the only thing he heard. To him it felt like the sentence was shouted so load the world paused to hear it. Gambit pulls her closer and tighter to him; kisses her on the top of Rogue's head threw the protection of her hair. Remy takes his other gloved hand under her chin and makes her face him. Tears are shimmering in his exotic eyes and he notices the wet trails down Rogue's cheeks to show her's have already expelled.  
  
" I love you too Rogue. With all my heart and all my soul. "  
  
They embrace each other in a fierce hug with so much passion one could forget they couldn't touch skin to skin. To them, the whole world melted away and it was just the two of them. It seemed to them they stayed in that position for hours, but were only mere minutes. They reliantly pulled away, not wanting to leave the other's embrace, and looked lovingly into each other's eyes.  
  
End of chapter one. 


	2. ch2

I decided to respond to the reviewers.

Rupeshwari~ Thanks for the warning. You think I would stop at one. Oh no. 

This crazy ride isn't over tell I find out if Rogue and Remy are going 

to get married in the X-Men series. Ok that will take awhile, maybe 

not that long.

BJ~ That's why I wrote this. That book really pissed me off because they 

gave Rogue the wrong personality. So instead of complaining about, I 

decided to write it anew. That's what fanfiction is for.

Lucky439 & T~ Don't worry I won't stop. Remember I said this will be an 

arc, those normally last awhile.

Randi M. Kosiewska-Short~ Hooray! Another story to look forward to, but 

you better finish your other stories first. I still have Fluffy. I hate it 

when authors don't finish their work. It just like when you go to a 

movie and miss the ending. It so bugs me. I'm glad I was able to 

WOW you so much. Hope this story will keep you excited.

I do not own any of the charters just the story idea. I'm not very good at fighting scenes so please forgive me. Hope you like the story.

" Regular speech "    * personal thoughts *    # telepathic speech #   

#1 of The Other Choice Arc: X-men Chronicles

Chapter two

Blue cold eyes watch the lovers' interactions and jealousy washes over him like a tidal wave. His body is sore from the beating it took. However, no matter how much his body screams in pain, his heart aches more. Erik knows he loves her like no other; no one has invoked so much emotion from him since his children's mother. So the display before him is heartbreaking to say the least. Erik wishes she was looking at him in that way, with so much love it brings out every good emotion to the surface. That's why when he sees a shadow high above them Magneto says nothing. Erik waits with his mouth sealed shut and steel eyes locked on the scene in front of him. He wants to watch this end, to stop the extreme pain in his chest. Magneto feels too envious of that red-eyed charmer. Then he remembers what the enemy is here for. "**Rogue! Watch out!"**

Gambit and Rogue manage to move out of the way from a crushing blow. Remy stands strong, protective in front of Rogue separating her from the beast. As always the case, bad goes to worse when Rogue slips into unconsciousness onto the rumble. Gambit glances at the now helpless women and notices that she still is breathing. Remy now brings his full attention to the danger in front of him.

"She's going to die in front of yours and Magneto's eyes for the annoyance you caused me." Wolverine grins evilly and moves closer to Gambit. 

Blazing ember eyes are heated with immense anger at the thought of someone hurting his beloved. Gambit holds his cards ready for the on coming fight. "You ain't goin' touch one hair on dat femme's head."

"Yea, you and what army." He retorts dripping with sarcasm.

"Da one dat's right behind ya, I believe dey're called da **X-Men!" **

Wolverine turns around and to notice a bunch of angry faces staring at him. He raises an eyebrow of surprize that the young group finished his helpers so quickly but sneers at them to show the large group does not faze him.

"Now Mr. Ugly from where I'm standing it seems you don't know us." Bobby states in his ice form next to his allies who are in battle stances ready for action. " We're the X-Men and we don't like threats on teammates."

"Let's do this!" Sabertooth yells.

Wolverine is undaunted and backhands Gambit. The force of the hit carries him several feet away from Rogue, into a not so soft wall that knocks the wind out of him and so he slumps to the ground. Pietro runs forward at Wolverine to deliver a quick blow to his jaw but is stopped when a strong hand is felt around his throat. Shock is apparent on Pietro's face along with the rest of his colleagues, for Quicksilver has never been caught before. Wolverine's grip tightens around his prey's neck and lifts the helpless boy off the ground. The menacing figure felt cold on his backside so he turns his head to look at the ice-covered mutant. Still holding Pietro firm in his grasp, Wolverine delivers a back kick to the head of the ice form. Iceman meets the ground with his back, knocked out of commission from the kick's impact. The suffocating Pietro is hosted up above the blue mutant's head and is suddenly hurled into the sky. Wolverine's plan is figured out once Quicksilver's body slams into Storm's form. Both tumble down from the sky and land in an unconscious pile. Savage growling is herd from Sabertooth as he leaps into the air and lunges at his enemy. Wolverine turns to the side and garbs the wild animal's legs while Creed was still in the air. Using Sabertooth's own momentum against him, Wolverine swings him around into the unassuming Colossus causing both giant men to go into an unwelcome sleep. Victorious he walks over to Rogue's helpless body and garbs the back of her uniform. Wolverine drags the barely awake Rogue to the powerless Magneto.

"That was fun, rebel. Your kids are good…..Just not good enough. Now you will get to watch someone you care about die in front of yours eyes. To bad the other annoying one isn't here. I would have loved to kill two birds with one stone." He raises Rogue high above his head like a sacrifice presented to the Gods above.

For once in his life Magneto prays to his forgotten God to stop this misery.

End of chapter two.


	3. notes

Author's note:  
  
Yes it's not a chapter but a question. Ok normally I don't like to post till two things happen. One: This great gal Celt would normally read threw my work and check my mistakes, mostly dealing with the accents, then she posts it on her site and I can see what I did wrong. That hasn't happen on the third chapter yet. I don't mind cause she is incredibly busy and she does this for me out of the kindness of her heart. Here's number two: I don't like to post till I finish writing the next chapter. You know I don't post chapter two tell I'm done writing chapter three. Well again this hasn't happen. I'm blocked for chapter four. I'm missing some scientific talk about shielding. Hey if any of you know a site I can find that kind of info I'll be very happy. Chapter four will be the last chapter for this story, but remember I said this is an arc so there will be more. Anyways back to the point. Do you think I should go ahead and post chapter three? Please answer by the review box. I'll just wait. Hopefully not to long. 


	4. CH3

I don't own the X-Men characters, Marvel does. I use them without permission and I am making no monetary gain from this whatsoever. 

" Regular speech "* personal thoughts *# telepathic speech #   


Response time.   


T~ Glad you loved it.   


Gambitgirl~ Don't be mad. Here's a nice chapter for you. I'll let you judge for yourself if it's as good as the last two. 

Jean1~ Yea, I don't like Magneto in AOA. Mostly because of the Rogue ordeal. I mean hello she was dropped off by her Mom at the school. It's like if Xavier went after her. Gross! 

  
Ishandahalf~ Didn't you get the memo? We're all insane here. I know cliffhangers suck when you're the reader but they're extremely fun to write. Hehehe. 

  
BJ~ Thanks, that makes me feel better. I tend to forget that you don't get graded on this. The last time I wrote something it was in school, so it's hard to get out of that frame of mind. 

Now on with the show. 

**#1 of The Other Choice Arc: X-men Chronicles**

**Chapter three**

One never believes in miracles in this shattered world, until it happens to you. Magneto shakes his head and thinks God must really have a sense of humor to answer his prier with that particular man's voice. *God loves irony.*   


"Excuse me homme. Dats no way ta treat a lady. Especially that femme." The clever thief smirks behind the huge galoot.   


Extremely annoyed, Wolverine turns his head to respond to the pursuant insect. "Don't you have sense enough to stay down when you know, **you can't win!**"   


LeBeau's demonic eyes blaze hell's fire and a menacing smile graced upon his lips. "People always told Gambit he don't 'ave any sense." He speaks threw clenched teeth but every word is heard crystal clear. Gambit's voice has such certainly to it that Wolverine knows the unsaid meaning. This man is not going down without a fight. A fight where only one is left standing, alive.   


Gambit leaps at his foe with such verse savagery Sabertooth would've been proud. With his mutant ability glowing around his hands Gambit delivers a hard hit to the beast. Feeling the impact of the blow, Wolverine stumbles unsteadily backwards dropping his bundle in front of him. Remy steps back to look at the ground were Rogue landed to check if she was unharmed from the fall.   


Loud spine-chilling laughter penetrates threw the air. "A punch in the gut. That's all you got. Your girlfriend hits harder than that." Wolverine meets Gambit's unblinking gaze. "No matter, now you perish."   


"Actually Monsieur dat punch wasn't suppose ta take ya out." Remy's mouth twitched in smirk that said; I know something you don't know. "You seem ta forget we're mutants who have gifts. My gift ta you is dat big glowing rock in your belt…"   


The confused goon looks down at the source of the strange sizzling noise and finds a rather large brightly gleaming rock. "What the fuck?"   


"which is goin' ta take ya down. Since it's bigger den what Gambit normally be chargin' up, it's goin' ta explode big time." LeBeau extends his medal staff to its full length. "Right…."   


Wolverine's perplex eyes are still focused on the glowing threat.   


"About…." Remy places his hands on the staff holding it like a bat. His stance is the same as a batter waiting for a perfect pitch.   


Wolverine chooses this time to look at the speaker. The beast's eyes widen in fright as he realizes what fate the thief has for him. "Oh sh…"   


Gambit takes a hard swing at the head of his enemy and connects. The large bulky body falls over the cliff. "**NOW!!!**" 

**BRAKOOM!!!!**   


"Home run." Gambit looks down the rocky cliff and sees the messy result of his killer explosion. "Dat gotta hurt." Then he smiles. *Hope it did hut. A lot.*   


Remy forgets about his disembowel foe for now, so a more pressing issue can be handled. He sprints quickly to his love's side and gently lifts her battered form. "Rogue, chere are you alright?" He tenderly brushes back stray strains of hair away from her pale face. "Speak ta me ma amour. Please."   


Green eyes flash open to lock on red ones. "Remy Etienne LeBeau that was the most stupid stunt…"   


"It worked didn't it." He doesn't mind Rogue yelling at him; in fact Remy thinks it's the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. His smile is so large one questions how it could possibly fit on Remy's face. There is no mistaking his emotions right now that shine brightly in his eyes, for he is extremely happily relieved.   


Rogue is still frazzled for his lack of personal safety and continues on with her banter. "You could've gotten killed."   


"Girl don't ya realize, without you deirs no use for me ta be livin'." He states it without hazation and such intenseness no one would be foolish enough to argue his statement; for it is clear he speaks the purest truth.   


Rogue doesn't know how to respond nor does she even get a chance to speak for a gruff voice interjects. "I hate to break up the cute scene that's about to make me puke, but we might what to go inside." Sabertooth walks over to help the fallen leader.   


"I agree with Sabertooth. We need to get everyone inside and check their injuries." Magneto purposely ignores the happy couple and focuses on his helper. "How is everyone?"   


Victor surveys the groaning group of bruised bodies then turn back to Eirk. "Stirring."   


Young Robert Drake stagers up to the group holding his head while looking at Magneto "Anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?"   


Sabertooth chuckles at the boy. "Yea, LeBeau did. I still can't believe it." The older mutant shakes his head to show his disbelief. "He took us all down and the thief is the one who stopped him."   


Remy takes his eyes off Rogue for a moment to address the statement. "What can I say?" Then he looks back to his beloved and continues. "He pissed me off."   


"Remind me never to piss you off." Quicksilver says while helping to support a battle weary Ororo.   


Storm looks around and sees nearly everyone but Rogue on their feet, some steadier than others. "Let us go inside and assess what has occurred."   


Magneto nods to her comment then speaks. "That is a good idea Ororo. Let us part."   


Silently people begin to pull them selves' upright, brush away their hurt egos and move to safety. Everyone started on the trek home but stopped abruptly when they hear a very load and very infuriated shriek.   


"Remy LeBeau! Put me down!" She huffs and squirms in his arms trying desperately to leave the embarrassing position. Undaunted he continues to hold her in a cradle style showing her efforts are in vane.   


"Non you might be hurt so I'll just have ta take da horrible responsibility of carryin' ya." Remy's hundred-watt grin appears as he looks at the scowling women. He can't but help to taunt her. *She so cute when she's mad.* He starts to walk to the others waiting their approach. "The t'ings I do ta help out."   


"Ah can walk ya know." Rogue pouts for a second but fails to look angry when a sly smile forms.   


Gambit just shacks his head. "Maybe so, maybe no but this way is defiantly more fun."   


Rogue just rolls her eyes at his theatrics but gives in. Rogue snakes her arms carefully around his neck and rest her head on Remy's chest. She sighs contently and closes her eyes while listening to the rhythmic beating of her lover's heart.   


Remy LeBeau feels he's the luckiest man in the world. His crimson eyes cast down at the now sleeping women and smiles. He cautiously carries the precious bundle back home with the rest of the X-Men in tow. 

**End of chapter three**. 

  
================================================================================= 

Author's notes: I'm still not sure when chapter 4 will be up. I'm still looking for some info on shielding. Help! If anyone knows where I can find the info please, please tell me. Oh yea, please review. I keep wondering how many people are reading this. I'll differently finish this but I like to know what ya'll think. Right now I'm still not happy with the last scene, but hey what do you think? 


End file.
